


strike the match, light it up

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, Restraints, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "More," Barbara pants. There's pink lipstick smeared around her mouth, and Tabitha cranes forward to smear it some more with her own mouth before she gives Barbara what she wants.This time, she drips the wax higher, between Barbara's breasts.





	strike the match, light it up

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 16 of Kinktober, using the prompt 'waxplay' and day 16 of Inktober for Writers, using the prompt 'defiance.'
> 
> title borrowed from [Burn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGyEd0aKWZE) by Ellie Goulding.

"You and Gordon seriously never did anything like this?" 

" _Please_ ," Barbara scoffs with a theatrical roll of her eyes. "Jim never wanted to do anything fun. It was hard enough to get him to spank me, let alone do something like this." There's an edge to her voice sharp as the knives she likes to play with, and she sounds so bitter, so _angry_ , that Tabitha is momentarily concerned that she might fall out of the scene completely. 

To bring her back to the moment, she tilts forward the candle she's gripping with one gloved hand and spills a line of red wax down the center of Barbara's stomach, coming to a stop just above her navel.

It works; Barbara gasps and arches her back away from the sheets, towards the pain. The gleaming metal handcuffs securing her wrists to the bedposts, standard police issue, clatter loudly as she moves. Even the parts of her skin that haven't been graced by the wax are varying shades of pink and red, flushed and glimmering with beads of sweat that Tabitha wants to lick up with her tongue. 

"More," Barbara pants. There's pink lipstick smeared around her mouth, and Tabitha cranes forward to smear it some more with her own mouth before she gives Barbara what she wants. This time, she drips the wax higher, between Barbara's breasts, leaves four dots instead of a solid line. Her gasp is sharper this time, edged with pain, but her mouth curves into a wickedly sharp grin as the wax dries and hardens on her skin. 

"Still with me?" Tabitha asks, running her finger over a splotch of nearly dry wax near Barbara's hipbone. 

"Did I say stop?" The handcuffs rattle again as she sits up as tall as she can given the restraints. "Give me more. _Now_."

Tabitha should give her a slap for being so defiant. Should split her beautiful mouth right at the corner, make blood trickle down her chin.

But they haven't quite reached that level of fun yet. 

Baby steps, after all.

So instead, she slides further down the bed, tilts the candle again, and drizzles a thick line of wax down the firm line of Barbara's pale thigh. 

This time, rather than a gasp, she lets out a delighted _scream_ of pleasure. 

Frankly, it's one of the greatest sounds Tabitha has ever heard, even better than the sound of a knife slicing through flesh or blood spurting on a concrete floor. 

So, adjusting her position again, she sets out to hear it once more.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
